


Stacey's Dad

by RosethornsandDaisies



Category: Sandcastle (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex, Smut, age gap, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies
Summary: It’s your best friend Stacey’s wedding day, you attend the event alone, but later find yourself well accommodated with Stacey’s father, Captain Logan Syverson.
Relationships: Captain Syverson/Reader, Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Stacey's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (rosethornsanddaisies) to talk, suggest prompts and have early access to new writing pieces!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

The fire of your loins was back. 

You first noticed him when he was walking his much-beloved daughter down the aisle. His hair had grown since he returned from Iraq, but he still sported his signature beard. It was messy and unkempt - just the way Captain Syverson liked it. He wore a navy blue suit with a pink tie and white shirt to compliment his features (and the wedding colours) perfectly. 

You watched closely as he pressed a tender kiss to Stacey’s forehead before turning to shake the hand of his soon to be son in law, Mike.

The ceremony began when the captain took his next to you, which only caused your heart to beat faster. His thighs were so large that he had no other choice but to manspread and press his left thigh against yours. If any other man had done that, you would have been disgusted. But the captain could do anything to you without a single complaint. 

Your eyes widened as your cheeks began to heat up with the embarrassment of your very dirty thoughts. They certainly weren’t appropriate for a wedding, especially when they were about the father of the bride. 

You sat back in your seat with a stiff back, trying to drag your mind to less dirty thoughts and memories of your best friend’s father. 

*

You had first met the Captain when you were 17 after you stumbled into his house with tears streaming down your face. You had just been on one of the worst dates of your life and when trying to seek comfort from Stacey, you ended up walking into a ‘welcome home’ party for the soldier. Shame washed over as you tried to search for Stacey in the crowd of unfamiliar faces, but she was nowhere to be seen. You quickly turned on your feet and took off, leaving the door wide open. 

It wasn’t until you were halfway down the street that you heard someone with a deep southern accent calling out to you. 

“Hey, you!” He called. 

Your footsteps sped up in a desperate attempt to get away from the man. 

“Oi!” He continued to call. “Stop running!” He sounded pissed, causing a pit of dread to form in your stomach. 

Your feet came to stop and slowly, you turned on your feet to face a pair of the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen. 

“Are you right?” He asked when he finally caught up to you. 

“Oh yeah,” You lied, reaching up to wipe a tear from your eye. 

“I’m Stacey’s father, Logan Syverson” He introduced himself and stuck his hand out for you to shake, “My wife told me to come and make sure you’re okay.” 

Your eyes widened as you took his hand in yours. Stacey had never mentioned her father in your six months of friendship, but you gathered from the party and the coarse feeling of his hands - he did a rough job far away from home. 

“Y/N,” You stated as you shook his hand. 

“Pleased to meet you,” he replied. “Now let’s get you home safe and sound.” 

He walked you home that night. You told him about your awful date and he tried his best to validate your feelings. You asked him about his job and he told you about his service. It was a nice way to end your awful evening. 

You didn’t know where Stacey was that night, but you did know that you were glad that you had met Logan that night. 

*

The ceremony as a whole was beautiful, but you struggled to focus on it because the Captain kept his thigh pressed against yours the whole time! 

It was a relief when he finally stood up to head to the reception with the rest of the entourage, leaving his earthy scent behind him. 

You sat back into your seat with a deep sigh, too busy wrestling with the pool of desire between your legs. 

After a few moments alone, you finally got to your feet and made your way out of the empty chapel. 

Everything came alive when you stepped into the brightly lit reception. The music was loud as many guests took to the dance floor, making your lips pull into a smile. You loved dancing, it was one of the best ways to destress. 

Your smile stayed as you contemplated whether you would join them or not. After a couple of minutes, you decided to join the crew congratulating Stacey and Mike. You weren’t in the mood for making a fool of yourself dancing alone. 

You were at the back of the line, which meant you had to wait a while to see them. But the long wait was worth it because it was incredible to witness the post-wedding glow radiating off them. It somehow made Stacey look even more stunning. 

“Hello!” She squealed, causing both you and Mike to jump. 

“Hi baby,” You grinned, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead and pull Mike into a hug. “Congratulations, Love Bugs!” 

“Thank you!” They replied in unison. 

You stayed with them for a while, reminiscing about the old days and how the three of you would party until the sun came up. That was until the three of you decided to lead more quiet lives after you got pregnant. 

“Thank you for coming!” Stacey yelled as she pulled you in for another hug. 

“You’re very welcome.” You chuckled. 

You stood back and watched as they ran off with Mike’s mother to take some photos. They looked so happy with each other. Their love was so sweet it could make your toothache. 

With a sigh, you turned on your heel and made your way to the bar. 

The bartender was busy taking someone else’s order when you sat down, so you pulled your phone out from your bag while waiting. 

There were a couple of texts from your Mum. 

The wee firefly is down for the night. I hope you’re having a good night. Xx 

Give Stace and Mike my love xx 

The final text was a photo of your four-year-old daughter. She was cuddled up in her blankets with her favourite stuffie pressed against her chest. 

You had a smile on your face as you replied to your Mum, your heart bursting with love for your family: She’s so sweet when she’s asleep. I hope you’re having a good night as well xx 

“What’s got you smiling like that?” You jumped when a familiar southern voice appeared behind you. 

Your smile grew impossibly wider when he took a seat next to you. 

“My daughter,” You replied while holding your phone out to him with the photo on the screen. 

The Captain’s eyes widened as he took in the brightly coloured image. 

“Your daughter?!” He exclaimed. 

You nodded: “Yes, my daughter.” 

“Wow, how time flies! She’s very cute.” He smiled, finally lifting his eyes from the screen to your face.” 

You nodded again. 

“I’m sorry for not recognising you at the ceremony, my head was a bit messy.” He chuckled as he puffed his cheeks out. 

“It’s okay, I’m only hurt a little bit.” You teased, leaning close to him to bump his shoulder. 

He chuckled with a slight twinkle in his eye: “Can I order your drink to make it up to you?” 

“Sure.” 

“What’s your poison?”

“Gin and tonic.” 

He turned in his seat to wave the bartender over and ordered your drink. 

You took the time to drink in the beautiful man. His shoulders were rather broad, perhaps broader than you remembered. His biceps were fighting to escape the fabric of his shirt and suit. 

You had to quickly avert your gaze from his clothed physique before you began to drool in front of him. 

“So,” started Sy when he placed your drink down, “Is it just you and your little girl?” 

You took the straw between your fingers and began to stir your drink: “Yes, it’s just me and my girl.” 

“That’s good to know,” He smiles, reaching over to place his hand on your leg. 

You could feel your cheeks begin to heat up as he began to rub his thumb over the fabric of your dress. 

“Uh,” You stuttered. “I was sorry to hear about your divorce.” 

Sy’s movements froze and for a moment you thought you had crossed a line. 

“Shit happens,” He shrugs. “Maria and I had lost our spark after so many years apart. The divorce was amicable and we’re still friends, so I have no complaints.” He turned his head and flashed you a smile. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful.” You replied with a strained voice. 

Sy moved his hand away from your thigh and you knew you had blown it. With every sip you took of the gin and tonic, you could feel yourself crumbling inside. What a way to blow it, Y/N! 

With every tick the clock made, the urge to slip away and never see him again was growing strong. Sy sat in his seat, hunched over his glass, probably thinking about getting away as far away from you as possible. 

“I should-” 

Sy cut you off as you began to clamber off your seat: “Would you like to come back to my hotel room with me?” 

Your eyes widened as you felt your heart jump with excitement: “Yes, oh my god, yes!” 

So, with that Sy grabbed your hand and led you out of the chaos of the marriage celebrations. 

The wind was blowing and the traffic was bustling as you and Sy ran across the road to the hotel. Once inside the hotel, you couldn’t hear anything except your heartbeat and your shallow breaths. It was going to happen. The moment you had dreamed of for so long. 

“Y/N!” Sy called out to you, trying to bring you back to your senses.

You were now standing outside of his room. 

“Y/N,” Sy said your name again as he placed his hands on your cheeks and gently forced you to look at him. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes!” You grinned, reaching up to place your hands over his. 

Sy looked at you for a moment, his gaze shifting from your eyes to your lips. 

Something seemed to break him from his trance because he quickly turned around to unlock the door and drag you into his room. 

Once his door was shut, your whole world came crumbling down. 

Sy pressed you against the door, before pushing his lips against yours. 

You were ascending. The kiss was everything you imagined it would be and more. Sy was so gentle as he licked along your lips. He was trying his best to savour your first kiss. 

Sy let out a moan against your lips as you wove your fingers through his hair, pulling at it softly. Your action caused him to push his thigh further between your legs until it was rubbing against your clothed pussy. 

In the midst of your heated make out, Sy pulled you away from the wall and dragged you to the bed. Your hands roamed over each other in a desperate attempt to get your annoying clothes out of the way. 

You were eventually forced to back away from each other when you had to take your shoes off. 

Sy looked so beautiful in the pale hotel light, surrounding him like a source of angelic light. His lips were swollen from your intense kiss and his hair was no longer combed back. 

You’ve never wanted him more. 

It seems he was thinking the same thing because he was throwing you to the bed before he even managed to get his pants off. 

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” You moaned as your eyes roamed over his half-naked form. 

He watched closely as you reached forward to brush your nimble fingers over his soft belly. His skin was hot to touch and you wished you could kiss every inch of it, to map out every scar upon it. 

You got up on your knees, your body colliding with his as you shared another rough kiss in an attempt for dominance. He won when he flipped you over so that his body was beneath yours. 

“Sit on my face,” He breathed through the kiss. 

You chuckled: “I’m not doing that.” 

Sy abruptly stopped kissing you, pulling away to look you in the eye. 

“Why not?” He asked. 

You immediately felt your cheeks heat up.

“Because I’ve never done that before,” You replied, feeling slightly ashamed. 

It wasn’t your fault. You had nothing to be ashamed of except your poor taste in men. None of them had ever bothered to pleasure you, and when they did it failed miserably. 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything, Sweetheart.” He winked as he tried to move down the bed and get comfortable with you on top of him. 

“I guess so,” You admitted a little hesitantly. 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Sy tried his best to comfort you by grabbing your hands and caressing them. 

“I think I’ll do it,” You stated as you climbed further up his body. 

“That’s the spirit, Beautiful.” 

You took a deep breath as you lowered yourself closer to his mouth, using the headboard to stabilise yourself. 

Sy watched your expressions with his intense gaze as he flattened his tongue and dragged it through your folds. Your pussy was throbbing and begging for attention, which Sy happily granted when he gripped your thighs and pulled you even closer to him. The noises were obscene as he slurped and licked at your pink flesh like a starved man. 

“Ah!” You yelped as he continued to lick your little nub, like a pearl. 

Sy dug his fingers into your ass, a way for him to stop you lifting from his mouth. 

You lean forward, pressing your breasts against the headboard while moving your hips back and forward in time with Sy’s expert tongue. The hip movements eventually became restless and frantic. 

It had only been a few moments, but he knew you were close. The Captain always knew when his women were close. 

Sy growled, adding vibrations against your pearl. It was all about your pretty pearl and Sy’s skilled tongue. 

You tried to force your knees, but Sy held them open by clamping his hands around your thighs. He sealed his lips around your swollen clit and sucked, while still rubbing his tongue back and forth rapidly. It was heavenly. 

“Cum for me, Darling!” He growled. 

“Ah! Syverson!” You cried out, arching your back and forcing your pussy further against his mouth. 

Your chest rose and fell quickly when you rolled onto your back, feeling as if you were on cloud nine. 

“How was that, Darling?” Sy asked as he stood up. 

You watched closely as he pushed his pants and underwear down in one motion. God, he was handsome. 

“Amazing.” You breathed. 

Syverson smiled as he turned around and caught you clenching your thighs and grabbing your breasts, rolling your nipples between your thumb and forefinger. 

“Ready for round two already, Naughty Girl?” He asked with a teasing voice. 

“I just can’t seem to get enough of you, Captain.” You teased back, continuing your actions. 

“Fuck,” He groaned as he rummaged through the side table drawer for a condom. 

He eventually found one, ripped the foil package, and rolled it over his cock. 

“You’re fucking huge!” You exclaimed as he climbed onto the bed to wedge himself between your legs. 

“Well thank you,” He chuckled. 

You smiled as you pulled him down for another kiss. God, you will never be able to get enough of his perfect kisses. 

Sy lines his erection at your entrance as you wrap your legs around his back. Sy struggled to stop himself from moaning right there and then, he loved having his waist squeezed. He rubs your clit with the head of his cock, while getting lost inside your bright eyes. 

“So soft, Sweetheart.” He whispered, mostly to himself. 

“Uh uh,” You whimpered, leaning forward to rest your head against his shoulder. 

He continued to rub your clit with his head, feeling you get more and more wet as time passed. That lasts until the urge to feel you around him claims is self-control. 

Sy slams himself inside you, fucking you hard into the mattress. 

“Holy shit!” You moaned, arching your back against him. 

Sy chuckles as he rests his forehead against your: “Yeah, holy shit.” He murmured. 

He moved his head and buried it in your neck, finding a spot to suck and mark as his. 

Without much of a warning, except your loud moans, Sy felt your walls wrap around him, constricting his movements. Every thrust he makes takes your breath away. 

Sy doesn’t last much longer after you. He continued to thrust until he spilled his seed inside the condom. 

His movements stopped and he lowered himself on top of you. 

You stayed like that for a while, taking heavy breaths as you rubbed your hands over his back. 

Eventually, he sat up, cleaned himself, and disposed of the condom before laying back on the bed with you. For the first time in a long time, you let out a sated sigh as he pulled you against his chest. 

“We left before getting any cake,” You breathed, closing your eyes as Sy dragged his fingers up and down your arm. 

He chuckled: “Well, I’ve had my cake for the evening.” 

Your brows knit together as you lift your head to stare at him in confusion. 

That confusion is quickly lost when Sy drops his hand and grabs a handful of your ass. 

You rolled your eyes, trying your best to not laugh. 

Sy chuckled again: “Don’t worry. Sweetheart. I think one of my many perks of being the father of the bride is that I’ll be able to get you a piece later.” 

You grinned, leaning forward to kiss him again: “Thanks, Captain.”


End file.
